Love Letters Unsent
by The B.A.T
Summary: Everyone in Naruto has a special one, one more precious than anyone else. Some will express these feelings; others may never strike up the nerve, but one thing remains true; they're thinking about it. Chapter 4: Shino-Kurenai. (Warning: LONG... and funny)
1. Hinata's Best Friend

Hinata,  
  
Countless times have I stewed over how I would confess my feelings for you, and though I fear that I never will, I have finally managed to bring my thoughts into some coherent form that does not sound suspiciously like a mix of gibberish, barks, and growls.  
  
We've been on the same team for almost a year now, and I've seen you grow so much. You were determined to change yourself, and I wanted from the start to help you realize that dream. You're so shy and you avoid conflict, but you have the gentlest eyes and touch. You're never rough or careless, and your actions, though they always yield to others, acknowledge the presence of others. The way you look, speak, and touch is like an affirmation that those around you are alive. And perhaps... that is why I love you so much.  
  
We're of different species, Akamaru and I, but the Inuzuka family is greatly in tune with dogs, and we are more alike than different because we share the same spirit. I've envied my best friend for some time now, because it seems that he will always receive the attention from you that I crave. He is always the one to be beneath your affectionate touch as you stroke his head and cradle him in your lap, while I stand by and settle for your kind words, but what I want is to spend the rest of my days cradled in your arms as I rest on your lap while you pet _my _head lovingly, tenderly...  
  
And what happens when a dog does not get attention from the one he considers to be his master? He seeks it. I am loud, outspoken, playful, and foolishly courageous because I want you to see me. I want my strength to be the focus of your admiration, and I want my heart to be the one you hold in your hand. I try so hard to establish myself as the designated leader of our little team because how else can this boy with his foolish heart hope to seek your attention? But more than that, there's _him_.... If I were more like _him_, perhaps you would notice me, too.... And so, the day that we fought and he defeated me, that day when you went to him and awarded him with your immediate attention, I learned two things. I needed to become stronger, so that, firstly, no one would ever defeat me and, secondly, I could protect the one I hope someday to call my master. I'm really hesitating to say the word, mistress, for obvious reasons. Reasons that induce nosebleeds, so thank goodness I'm writing this letter in my mind and not on paper....  
  
Most people are disgusted by me. Strange, considering I do not have bugs nested ever so comfortably behind my eyelids unlike _some _Shinos who shall henceforth go unnamed, but not you. You're not disgusted by the fact that the scent of dog is forever a part of who I am. Then again, Bug Boy doesn't disgust you, either, so maybe I'm reaching pathetically for signs, but I am a desperate boy with a foolish heart and I am seeking your affections, so every little bit counts. And even if my canine tendencies truly bothered you, all you would have to do is say the word, and I would act as though I were some pedigree.  
  
Akamaru teases me about it all the time, because he alone knows my truest feelings for you. To be honest, I feel much more like you in this field than you think. I'm kind of glad that you must think that I am only being me when I push you to give it your all on the missions, because I shake inside. It takes all of my resolve to speak when you look my way, whereas you are completely immobilized whenever he casts his glance at you, and I envy him in his little world of oblivion where the only thing he sees is his future as Hokage. I'm glad you only think I'm furious that someone is stealing the spotlight just because they're stealing it, but truthfully, I'm fighting a battle you don't even notice. I'm vying for your love in a duel you never even realized took place, which defeats the purpose because it's not like I can claim my prize afterward.  
  
It seems that everyone else receives the full brunt of your attention except me, even the man you've feared for much of your childhood. Even he played a larger role than I ever could in your wishes to change yourself. He almost killed you, and yet you welcomed it, because he was helping you to reach into your true strength.  
  
I'm such a fool. Perhaps this invisible fight that I've been fighting is all a lie to convince me that you will someday love me as I love you.  
  
Had I been able to bring out the best in you, I would have been able to kill him for what he'd done, but upon further thought, I realize that all I have done was to hold you back. I discouraged you from facing Neji in the prelims, and I only pushed you when I thought you would reward me with kind words of gratitude afterward, and so I really don't deserve your kind words. After my loss to Naruto, I should have jumped out of that stretcher and stood there right beside him, cheering you on, but I didn't, because I couldn't... because I was too weak to move, whereas he defied death again and again against me, despite my superiority, and then he not only cheered you on, but he went on to avenge you. He even made the vow to avenge you that day, which was something the other genins talked about repeatedly. They thought it was foolish bravery, but there was still a lingering air of admiration for the one who challenged the Hyuuga.  
  
And I am glad that you did not see him as he emerged triumphant from his battle with Neji. I am glad that I did not have to see your face light up, because I would not have been able to live with myself, and because I was fortunate then, I knew that I, too, had to make a vow, and I had to fulfill it.  
  
I am weak, and it is my love for you that makes me desire strength. I will become stronger, because I need to make sure that when the time comes, there is no one who will be more deserving of your attention, of your voice, and of your touch than me.  
  
Love (Me),  
Inuzuka Kiba 


	2. Underneath Clear Skies

Nara Shikamaru lay idly in the vast fields of Konoha, eyes closed and mind clear. After his first mission as squad leader, he'd begun to realize that times like this, when he could engage in that which he enjoyed most—which was, to put it frankly, absolutely nothing—would soon become rare and fleeting, so he should learn to savor them that much more. He sighed and opened his eyes.

_There are no clouds out today…_he thought miserably. All the same, letting the sun hit his face and lull him off into a free, semi-conscious state was more than he could hope for. It took his mind off of the greater worries and annoyances that life had a tendency to throw his way.

Sasuke got away. Naruto had done his job and successfully subdued Sasuke, but Orochimaru, sensing a great amount of interference with his plans, had sent Kabuto to intercept the Uchiha boy should something go wrong. To make matters worse, the Sand-nins had not yet left Konoha, and Temari, taking the time to enjoy her stay there (this was the third and final day), took every opportunity she saw to gloat in Shikamaru's presence about how she had managed to save him.

_Actually, this is the first time I've been able to relax because she always seems to find her way over to where I am…_

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes again. There were footsteps fast approaching him, but he paid them no mind. There was a good chance that it was simply his best friend, Chouji, and if such were the case, he already knew the drill. Just lie there, and enjoy one another's company. However, if it were someone who sought to disturb Shikamaru's peace, it only made sense to savor his last few seconds of freedom from thought and all things troublesome.

The footsteps stopped right above him. Since Chouji would have stopped beside him, and since the footsteps weren't as heavy as Chouji's, Shikamaru could safely assume that his best friend was not the person present. Shikamaru stubbornly kept his eyes closed. The defiant act almost seemed to suggest that by not looking at his company, he was hoping that he could will them to disappear. But that was stupid, and Shikamaru did not put effort into doing pointless, stupid things. He groaned.

"What do you want?" he said a bit more bluntly than he'd intended. From above him came the sound of sucking teeth; whoever it was clearly knew him, and was exasperated by his rudeness.

"Hey, dimwit," came a familiar and unwelcome voice. "You could at least look at me when I come to see you. It's a thing called manners. You should learn them sometime."

He opened his eyes to see Temari staring down at him with a rather smug look on her face. As usual, she had her hand resting firmly on one hip, the other hip cocked to the side. Since their encounter in the forests, he still hadn't determined whether or not she was welcome, but if she was going to continue teasing him, she might as well leave.

"Oh, it's you," he replied plainly. A vein popped in Temari's forehead.

"That was rude! Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Well, that depends," said Shikamaru, smirking as he sat up with a loud grunt. "Are you trying to piss _me _off?"

Temari sighed and smiled back.

"No, not at all. I actually came to ask if I could sit here with you and talk for awhile."

Shikamaru was taken aback. Then he screwed up his face and looked at her with scrutiny.

"Why me? There are others I'm sure you'd love to talk to. I shouldn't be your first choice."

"Actually," said Temari with a detached yawn for emphasis in their battle of wit, "you're not. I would have loved to spend time with the Uchiha boy, but since he's gone to get possessed, that puts a dent in those plans, doesn't it?"

She smirked.

Shikamaru flared his nostrils and planted his back on the grassy ground again.

"Do whatever you want," he said, waving his hand with a sense of disinterest. This made Temari smile more.

_Looks like someone's jealous. Tch, acting like you don't care…Then…_

She sat down beside him and looked up at the sky.

"No clouds out today… The sky here looks a lot like it does back home…."

Shikamaru let out a small 'hn' to show that he, at least, had the courtesy to listen.

"If you ask me, a sky without clouds is boring," he said. The last thing he expected to hear in response, however, was, "You think so, too?"

He sat upright when he heard this.

"You look surprised," she said. "You're not the only one who enjoys looking at the sky, you know. Boys are idiots back in Hidden Sand Village, so I can't really pursue a love life there, and there's not much else to do other than that, so when I'm not training, I'm admiring the desert sky."

"I see…" he said. Then he closed his eyes again and lay on his back. Temari stretched and then lay on her back as well, the back of her head resting on folded arms.

"You're not very talkative," she said with a smile.

"You're _too _talkative," countered Shikamaru, which made Temari laugh. Since their time in the forest, Shikamaru had admitted to himself that her full-blown smile had a strange effect on him. It made him feel quite warm inside, giving him an awkward, yet desirable melting sensation. He was actually enjoying her company, even if she was detracting from his "me" time.

"You're being stubborn."

"_You're _being troublesome."

They continued to lie there, content with letting the day drift cloudlessly by, a gentle breeze nipping occasionally at their clothes and hair.

"I've been asking around about you," she said. Shikamaru turned his head in her direction.

"Now that's a strange thing to say out of nowhere. Why do you want to know about a boring no-name like me?"

"Because you're not boring."

"Oh?"

"You're actually quite interesting. Since our fight during the Chuunin finals, I've been trying to figure you out, and well, since that flak jacket is a clear indication that you've been promoted, while I have not, I simply wanted to make sure you weren't slacking off on the job and all, considering I couldn't really tell from when you nearly got yourself killed on your last miss—"

"Okay, you know what?" said Shikamaru, irritation quite evident in his voice. "If you came out here for a 'thank you,' then thank you. If that's all you wanted, you can leave, now."

Temari giggled, which felt strange for Shikamaru, who could certainly picture her frowning, smirking, grinning, or out-and-out laughing… but a giggle, somewhere in between a smirk and laughter, and quite suggestive of a subtle femininity that she seemed to be exuding in his presence… that seemed out of place….

…And yet, he welcomed it.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Hey, Shadow Boy," she said, casually changing the subject, "what are your dreams?"

Shikamaru felt denied an answer, but he decided to drop the subject. After all, there was no point in ruining the pleasant atmosphere.

"Well, _Fan Girl_, if you really must know, I don't exactly have dreams or anything. More like expectations, but if I were to put them into words, they would probably be to become an average ninja with average pay, marry a woman who was neither ugly or beautiful—plain, that's the word—and have two children. First a girl, then a boy, and I would retire from this way of life once my daughter married and my son got a job. Then I'd spend the rest of my days playing go and shougi and I would die of old age before my wife."

Temari let out a slight snicker, causing Shikamaru to frown.

"What? Not ambitious enough for you?"

"No, not really…. You don't want a lot, but even so, it can be said that because of this, you know what you _do _want. That's admirable in some ways. There aren't too many people who can say that at our age. I was simply thinking that your Sensei was right about you; you _are _like an old man."

"I see… so not even Asuma was exempt from your inquiries about me."

"I couldn't consider myself a proud analyzer if I didn't use all of my available resources."

"But you weren't testing your analytical skills when you were asking about me, were you?" said Shikamaru suggestively. This prompted a slight blush on Temari's cheek, but it was far from noticeable. She smirked.

"Hmph, keep telling yourself that."

"What? Can't be interested in a guy like me?"

"Tch, like I'd waste time on a guy like you. Besides, according to your goals, I'm out of your league."

"And why is that?"

"You want a woman neither ugly nor beautiful. I'm beautiful, so it could never happen."

"Beautiful, eh? If you say so…."

"Hmph, idiot. I happen to be called the Desert Flower of the Hidden Sand because I'm the most beautiful young woman in my village."

Shikamaru thought for a second, then laughed. Temari was rather indignant about this.

"What's so funny? It's true!"

"I was just thinking that if desert flowers are like you with that fan of yours, they must be poisonous."

A second later, Shikamaru was muttering to himself as he stared up at the sky, a huge bump throbbing on his head. Temari's fist was unclenching, and she smiled with a great amount of satisfaction.

"You brought it on yourself," she said. "You should know better than to make fun of a girl, whether it be about her looks or personality."

"Sorry, but there's a girl on my team who is very annoying in that area—_too _annoying—so you'll have to forgive me if I refuse to play that game of tact."

"But you know something?" she asked. "If I were to choose a man to marry, it would probably be someone whose ambitions are as simple as yours."

Mildly surprised, Shikamaru looked to her for answers.

"W-what are you saying?"

"Well, my whole life's been hectic. I've spent a good deal of my time trying to become an exemplary ninja, not to mention dealing with a lot of the diplomacy surrounding my late father and the Hidden Sand. And then there's always protecting my little brother from himself and keeping him from killing me and Kankurou. Quite frankly, I've had enough of these annoyances, and I think settling down in a quiet, quaint place for an uneventful life with an uneventful man might be what I truly want."

"Oh," said Shikamaru, sounding slightly—but not noticeably—disappointed. "Sounds like you've got your hands full."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"Hey, now. Cursing like that doesn't suit you."

"You can kiss my ass."

"Smooch."

"Tch, dimwit."

The sun was already starting to set, and Temari sprawled her arms and legs out to their fullest reaches.

"I'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah. It makes sense to head out under nightfall so it's harder to be followed."

"Promise me one thing before I go," said Temari.

"What is it?"

"Promise that you'll become stronger. I don't want to see you running out of chakra again, and I certainly don't want to have to sa—"

"Will you give it a rest?" barked Shikamaru. "I get it! Fine, if that's what you want, I'll put a little more effort into my training."

"Then I'm happy."

_Then again_, thought Shikamaru, _all effort's gotten me so far is a bunch of near-death experiences. Maybe I shouldn't have made that promise. Well, I can't back out now. I'm a man, after all…_

"Oi! Why don't you two just kiss already?" came Kankurou's grumpy voice. He and Gaara were standing between two houses, arms crossed and looking very anxious to leave.

"Idiot," replied Temari. "Don't provoke me. Gaara's not the only one who follows through on death threats."

"Yeah, yeah. You ready?"

"Yep!" said Temari, grunting as she wearily climbed to her feet and stretched. "I'll be right there. Meet me at the front gate."

"Whatever," said Kankurou, and with a hand seal, Gaara transported himself and his brother in a whirl of sand.

"Well, later," said Shikamaru, and he closed his eyes again. A few seconds later, however, he reopened them when he noticed that there was something soft, warm, and slightly wet pressing down on his forehead. Temari was kneeling over him, planting a nice firm kiss there. "Temari…"

She stood, smirking.

"If I don't find another quaint man to settle down with, I'm going to come looking for you. You better make sure you're available until I settle down. If not, remember that you're dealing with a girl who creates tempests, has a short fuse, and is related to two brothers who can be rather sadistic at times."

Shikamaru laughed nervously.

_She really is a pushy person…_

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, later," she said, and she turned her back to him to meet up with her brothers at the front gates of Konoha.

_Although, actually, I've already set my sights on you, Nara Shikamaru… You better be available when I'm ready for that uneventful life you dream of…_

Shikamaru sighed and stood, watching the so-called Desert Flower of the Hidden Sand walk away until she was completely out of sight. He sighed.

"Temari of the Desert, eh…? Getting involved with her and her brothers would be _very _troublesome…."

He smirked.

_Then again, I've had quite a taste for trouble lately._


	3. The Extent of My Devotion

_ I've known you for many years now, and it has always been my dream for you—especially you—to acknowledge me. When we were placed on the same team, I actually began to feel like I'd come one step closer to achieving that dream…_

_ But you don't have eyes for me. I am not so blind that I cannot see at least that. And for some reason, it doesn't sadden me anymore. Sakura-chan… even if you never return it, the love I feel for you will never die, because it is, as the Mist Missing-Nin once told me, a precious thing. I cannot throw it away that easily no matter how foolish it is._

_ But that does not stop me from thinking that your precious "Sasuke-kun" is an idiot. I can be jealous of him for being a showoff and I can dislike him for being a jerk who makes rash decisions and doesn't consider the consequences that his teammates have to suffer—and I can hate him more for the beating you'd probably give me for speaking ill of him like this—but I cannot hate him for you loving him. That would almost be the same as hating you for not loving me._

_ But that Sasuke… for someone who is fighting for such a noble cause as avenging his entire clan, he sure does everything the wrong way. All he's doing is abandoning his old attachments and seeking the most foolish, desperate power he can find. In essence, he is doing the exact same thing as the brother he is trying to kill, which is ironic, since the moron is clearly trying to prove that he is morally superior to Itachi in some way. But I digress…_

_ You're a girl. You're twelve. Just like any girl your age, you have crushes, but unlike any girl your age, your devotion is not a fickle thing. Perhaps that's why I love you so much. If I were ever to be the focus of that devotion, I know that you would never turn your back from me, which is why I hoped you would get over this whole Sasuke thing. But then I realized that because your love is not as fickle as others', you wouldn't just get over it; your heart and spirit would be broken. That is the type of love you hear about in those old stories. Yes, I sigh at those stories too. What of it?_

_ You crush like a twelve-year-old, but your love is far more mature than that of any adult I've ever seen. Such a strong, foolish, desperate love… a jerk like Sasuke should appreciate that more. After all, it's the same kind of love that made me fight for you back during the Chuunin exam. Of course, you probably thought that, too, was Sasuke; I haven't proven that reliable any other time, so why would this have been different?_

_ Your love is probably so important to me because I've never known that love… ever. I wonder if my mother and father loved me that way, so much that they would give up their own happiness, that they would sacrifice their lives to let me know that I was loved. It's such a tragic love because it's rarely returned, and Sasuke has not returned those feelings to you once, but if you were ever to love me, then unlike Sasuke, I would return that love to you twofold. You would never feel unloved by the object of your deepest, purest affections and devotions._

_ I'm writing this out to you because I might never see you again. I'm going on a long journey with Ero-Sennin. We're going to look for Sasuke and drag him back from Orochimaru. You may hate me for this, but I'm going to kick Sasuke's ass when I find him, and I won't stop until he realizes what he has waiting here for him. _

_ Sakura-chan, you once said that I don't understand your feelings (don't ask how I know; I just do), but I beg to differ. I will show you the truest devotion known as love by doing the one act that would make you happiest; I will return Sasuke to you so that I can see you smile again. I have learned that when something is truly precious to you, you should protect it with everything you have, and protecting it at your expense is nothing to you if that something is as precious as you claim it to be._

_ What is the expense? I could live with you loving Sasuke because I never had to do anything to contribute to it. But bringing that bastard back is not the same as doing nothing at all, and this may very well be one of the most difficult things I've ever pushed myself to do._

_ All the same, I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you. I hope to bring you something good when I return. Until then..._

_Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

"Is that everything you wanted to say?"

Naruto double-checked the letter, looking for anything that was slightly off or missing entirely. He'd asked Jiraiya to write it for him, since he, to put it frankly, sucked at writing. Not only that, but he needed someone to make sense of his incoherent feelings and translate them to paper as best as could be done. He looked up with a rather cheeky grin at Jiraiya, who smiled warmly down at him.

"Wow! You really _are _a good writer, Ero-Sennin!" he chirped.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Whatever." Naruto jumped down from his bed and started packing his things. Before the letter was finished, he had been completely worried about leaving, and the fact that he was bringing Sasuke back had left him feeling rather unnerved, but now, all of his doubts had vanished, for that letter was also the declaration of his Nindo.

_I'm not going to take back my words…_

"I'm serious! If you don't want me to leave you here, stop calling me that! I am Jiraiya, the greatest of the Legendary Three!"

Naruto glared at him.

"If you're so great, you'd have killed Orochimaru back when we were looking for Tsunade. You're just a stingy perverted old man who can summon frogs and steal money from kids, so shut up and help me pack."

Jiraiya was looking quite murderous now, his eyes and the edges of his lips twitching constantly.

"Why… you…"

"Morning!" came Kakashi's unexpected voice as he appeared in Naruto's bedroom window, beaming. "I heard you two were about to set off, so I was just… uh… is something wrong?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he looked at Jiraiya, whose fingers were widely outstretched in a creepy way suggestive of intent to strangle Naruto's neck; Naruto, on the other hand, looked back defiantly with a screwed up bratty face that only he could muster.

"Now, now, you two. Kiss and make up. We've got work to do if we want to catch up to Orochimaru before he gets too far."

"That's true," Jiraiya said, calming down. Naruto returned to packing as he let the two talk.

Kakashi stepped into the bedroom, peering down at the piece of paper on the bed written with beautiful calligraphy.

"So, this is the letter?" asked Kakashi, picking it up and looking it over.

Jiraiya beamed.

"Yep! I must say it's one of my finest works ever!"

"Really? You write?"

"Of course! I'm sure you've heard of me. After all, you never could put those naughty books down, Kakashi. I'm the author of the Icha Icha Paradise series."

"You mean… _you_…?"

"That's right!"

"No way! I've read every single book you've written! That's my favorite series of all time!"

Naruto stared blankly at the animated faces of his sensei and his mentor. For once, Kakashi was no longer the collected, cool ninja he usually was. In fact, if one were to put his appearance into words, he was acting more like a blushing, incoherent fangirl at the moment. Naruto fought back a snicker.

"Ero-sennin… Ero-sensei…" he said, pointing from one pervert to the other. They both turned to him, Jiraiya's face looking murderous and Kakashi's one visible eye glaring daggers at him.

"Beg your pardon…?" they both said.

"Nothing, nothing," said Naruto who continued packing, whistling as he did so.

"Anyway, back to business, Kakashi. Naruto would like you to deliver this letter to Sakura."

"Why me? I really think he should deliver it personally."

At this suggestion, the nape of Naruto's neck up to his ears glowed crimson. If he were to turn around, his face would probably look the same.

"I see… very well, Naruto. You can trust that I will deliver this to Sakura for you."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. That means a lot to me."

"Anytime! You are, after all, one of my students. And since only one of my team will remain in Konoha after this, it's not like I have much to do anyway. I'm running out of excuses not to accept Gai's challenges."

He heaved a heavy sigh.

"Anyway, good luck! Jiraiya-sama, can I get an autographed copy of your next book before it hits the stores?"

Jiraiya laughed and Naruto simply glared again at the two of them.

"How could I say no to such a big fan of my work? It'll be out in a couple months. I send a messenger frog to deliver it to you."

"You don't know how much that means to me. Well, later!" With that, the generally carefree Jounin was gone.

"Ready, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto looked up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready whenever you are!"

As they set down the streets of Konoha to the front gates, Naruto smiled as he thought about Sakura's reaction to the letter.

_ I love you Sakura-chan. _

_ And there is absolutely nothing that I wouldn't do for you._


	4. It's Always the Quiet Ones

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've made you all wait for so long in an attempt to make you suffer, but no more! (clears throat) That is, to really say, I apologize for the long wait. I've been contemplating more and more the next lover-loved idea I should explore, whether it should be /blank/ to /blank, (bleep) to (bleep), or insert name here to insert other name here , and I decided that it should be a fun one. Shino to Kurenai, folks! Be prepared, though. I wrote a lot, and this chapter is a little long. Like, independent one-shot fic long. All the same, sit back, relax (even laugh if you so see fit), and get ready for the chapter, titled:

**_It's Always the Quiet Ones…_**

I'm annoyed. Yes… there's no other way to describe this feeling. That noisy, tiresome Kiba has done it again. We were standing outside of a public women's restroom in Konoha, suspiciously close to the restroom's entrance. I was quite frankly tired of all the dirty looks of the women who passed by, getting the wrong idea. Of all the stupid things to be doing on my day off. And such a nice, summer day it is, too.

"So," I said stoically, not looking at the aforementioned menace to my nerves as two Kunoichi increased their pace upon seeing me, "why exactly are we standing here again?"

He looked indignant. The audacity of such a reaction…

"I already told you, dammit! We're keeping an eye out for Peeping Toms. Hinata's changing and I don't want closet pervert types like you spying on her. Isn't that right, Akamaru?"

The dog barked concurringly, complementing the idiot's overly enthusiastic protection of his crush, who had already said that she was perfectly fine without all the attention. While I do admit that Hinata was probably only being herself—meaning that she was more concerned with people going out of their way for her than with the notion that there might be a "Peeping Tom," which there shouldn't be unless Dog Boy ever becomes bold—I do feel a need to keep an eye on her. She's such a nice, quiet, shy girl, like a pleasant younger sibling. Why can't Kiba be more like her? In any case, all of these thoughts were overshadowed by the fact that I couldn't get two words out of my mind.

"C-closet pervert?" I sputtered. It takes something extreme for me to find difficulty speaking during the rare times that I choose to do so. And if there were ever anyone or anything that was unnecessarily extreme, it was Kiba. Damn him; it took me three years to form my cool composure—all that hard work undone in five seconds.

"Don't act so surprised, lech. It's always the quiet types who do stuff like that. Don't try to deny it."

I didn't, because there was nothing to deny.

"You're… exasperating," I said. "Isn't that right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru gave as enthusiastic a bark as he had done seconds ago, throwing off and annoying Kiba simultaneously. Funny how I always disliked Dog Boy and liked the dog. Really, there's some irony there.

"Just whose side are you on, anyway?" my most unruly teammate angrily snapped. Akamaru whimpered, looking confused in regard to whose side he should take. I was glad it wasn't just I who thought Kiba went a little over the edge at times. Kiba faced me again. "And who told you that you could talk to him anyway?"

We always argue. It's so tedious, an unnecessary exertion of both our energy and an even greater waste of my time. This can't go on much longer, for my sake. The Destruction Bugs within me stirred restlessly, sensing my discontent concerning the situation. That's normally not a problem, but when they move around as much as they're presently doing, I get ticklish, something that most people in my clan don't have to worry about. I hate this. Why me?

"I'm leaving," I said, and turned down the road back to our team's meeting grounds.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded. I looked over my shoulder, studying him for a few seconds. He was snarling, teeth bared, hands clenching into and out of fists. I didn't so much as blink.

"Somewhere away from you, if that's okay with the Great Kiba."

I turned away from him once more and continued walking down the road, paying no attention to the various houses and little shops on either side of me.

"Why, you…!" he growled, trying to pursue, but his animal instinct stopped him short. He looked down at the ground in horror. A relatively thin line of Destruction Bugs were clamoring noisily; that's what he saw, at least. To me, they were simply stopping him in his tracks and awaiting further instruction. For an idiot, he's pretty smart… when he needs to be, that is.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. "If you're busy picking a fight with me, who will keep the perverts away? Besides, you already know quite well… we love Chakra." By _we_, I clearly meant my precious and numerous companions.

Kiba spat at the ground then returned to his pointless post. I continued about my merry way, in a manner of speaking.

As I left the business district of Konoha, I saw the Nara prodigy coming my way, looking rather flustered about something. He didn't seem annoyed, so I called out to him.

"Hey," I said as we came close. No point in an elaborate greeting. He said the same, waving his hand.

"What are you doing walking around on your own?" he asked, though it seemed like he could really care less. Despite his carefree, complaining nature, I like him. He's a cool guy. He's quiet. Now that I think about it, it seems that anyone who is quiet is immediately okay with me. I also respect him for his abilities as a strategist. If only he were on my team instead of that other guy….

"Nothing much," I replied. "Just heading over to where my team usually meets. I have nothing else to do. What about you? You seem bothered by something."  
"It's nothing really. Just… some stuff that happened. I'll get over it in a bit."

"Anything to do with that Suna-nin girl? I heard she'd been bothering you quite a bit."

I suppose I must have said the wrong thing—or maybe it was the right thing?—because his face went redder than usual. Well, he's a boy, she's girl, I guess. Besides, it's not that hard to believe. I see these types of things, being the quiet guy I am.

"Oh," was all I said. He blushed even deeper, if that was possible.

"It's not like that at all!" he exclaimed in a rather loud voice that could only draw attention to the 'it' in question. I cocked an intrigued eyebrow.

"What's 'it' not like?" I inquired.

He crossed his arms and made a slight grunt of irritation.

"I didn't realize you had a sense of humor," he muttered, his face gradually returning to its original color.

"You know what?" I replied nonchalantly. "I didn't realize I had one either."

He smirked.

"In any case, it's not important," he finally said. It's not like I was bothered too much by the lack of details, but I _did _find myself slightly disappointed. I'm not one for gossip, but the Sand girl is certainly blessed with more than just talent as a ninja, in my opinion. He's a lucky guy. Girls look at me and my bugs and freak out. I'll never forget the day I met his bossy teammate for the first time.

"Well, take it easy," I said, and we parted ways. Walking alone is one of my favorite pastimes. That and watching the local bug life. You know… when my other teammate, whose name will not be mentioned, is not urinating all over said local bug life.

"By the way," Shikamaru called after me, "Asuma and your team leader should be talking just up ahead. They sent me to do some troublesome errands"—at that point, he sounded rather annoyed—"just thought I'd let you know. Well, later."

He disappeared down the street, and I continued on, making my way to the training grounds.

That makes me uneasy, when I know the two of them are alone in the same place. It's no secret amongst my team and Shikamaru's that Asuma and Kurenai-san sort of have a thing for each other. Well, it can't be helped. It's to be expected, seeing as how they grew up together. As for my _own _feelings, I am the best of secret keepers. Either that, or Kiba's too dumb and jealous to notice that the world does not revolve around Hinata or himself.

I'm not very surprised about the way I feel. But I'm not exactly about to go blabbing about it. Kurenai-san is great. To others, she comes off as very stern, reserved, and intimidating, but we see her true self all the time. She's playful, witty, caring, and she loves bugs. I mean, she _loves _them. Possibly even more than I do. In fact, she envies me for being an Abarame clan member. But, what tops it all off is that she is insanely beautiful, if it is possible for beauty and insanity to possess any correlation whatsoever.

I'm usually more rational than this. She's twice my age, and probably sees me as just a student. I should know better than to set my heart on something I can't have, but that damned adolescent in me just won't die. She doesn't help the situation, either.

Kiba constantly mocks my bugs. He himself doesn't get to me, but I am sensitive about such things, since I have such an appreciation for the little ones who dwell inside me. Kurenai-san tends to scold Kiba, and, as though she senses my own insecurities, makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world, to be given such a ninja ability. She thinks I'm cool, and, I blushed for the first time in my life when she said I was cute. I remember back then, about a year ago on my past birthday. Kiba was enraged that Kurenai-san had once again stuck up for me, and Hinata giggled. And then, Kurenai-san kissed me on the forehead; at that time, Kiba was quiet—probably unable to utter a single sound in disbelief—and Hinata was shocked to constant gasps and being her typical red-in-the-face self. Then, Kurenai-san, seeing that I, myself was as silent and shocked as the others, kissed me lightly on the lips. She said it was for good luck with the ladies. I think that's why Kiba seems more irritating than before. I know I'll never forget that kiss, but I'm sure he probably remembers it better than I do.

She's definitely a flirt when she's comfortable. I doubt she thought much of what she did on that day, but I know I did, and that, quite frankly, is the problem. I don't know what to say when I'm around her, especially when it's just me and her, which happens quite often. She likes spending time with me; we have a lot in common. Of course, she spends about as much time with Kiba and Hinata, but she has a knack for making us each individually feel special. When we're out just walking, buying supplies, carrying home her groceries, bug hunting, or whatever, I feel like I want to say something, but I don't know what it is. I'm glad I'm known for being quiet, so it just seems like I'm being my anti-social self. Of course, I'm also grateful for her not expecting too much from me. She said to me once, unprompted, that I shouldn't ever try to change.

Kurenai-san confides in me often. She feels like she can tell me anything, without fear of judgment. I know what her worst fear is (closed spaces), her favorite food (sweet bean paste; Anko-san had turned her onto it), and that she has no siblings, something we both have in common. I also hold out hope because she has never said that I'm like a little brother to her, nor has she ever said anything about Asuma except that she'd like to whip his butt in a spar someday (he keeps dodging the challenge, apparently). She told me that she has a special place in her heart for people like me and my teammates, because we're, in our own ways, fragments of her younger self. She, too, was alone, and had to find some way to cope. Because of that, she feels particularly close to all of us, especially me. The only thing she has ever said that made me feel slightly uneasy is that Asuma was her first friend.

The sky above me is exceptionally cool and blue. I heard several birds chirping and, with my advanced hearing, a great deal of distant bugs. As I reached the outskirts of the village, I came to the field in which Shikamaru is well-known for cloud-watching. By the trees at the edge of the forest is our meeting place, and I could already see my sensei and her long-time friend talking animatedly. For some reason, Kurenai-san's smile never graces her lips when she speaks with him, even though they're so close. Perhaps it is reserved for us. Several stray butterflies flutter idly around me in the field. On that note, Shikamaru's best friend isn't half-bad either. He loves butterflies, because he was named for them, but he says he would probably love them just as much even if he hadn't been named Chouji.

"Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, good afternoon," I called loudly, still somewhat distant from them. That's somewhat uncharacteristic for me, but I just wanted to end that conversation as soon as possible. She turned and gave me one of her rare smiles. Asuma, being his jolly self, smiled anyway. My great rival, as I often joked to myself.

"Shino, what brings you here?" she asked. Asuma pulled out a cigarette, lit it with a Katon-style jutsu, and puffed on it. Kurenai-san frowned and turned to her colleague.

"Honestly, when are you going to drop that disgusting habit?" she said, speaking in a tone eerily like that of my mother's. "How are you going to give me a challenge when we finally get to that match I want if you get lung cancer?"

Asuma ignored her, which made her frown more. He inhaled, and puffed in the opposite direction. Apparently, his smoking was even less up for discussion than was her desire to fight him. She sighed and returned her attention to me. Now, if only Beard-san would go somewhere else.

"I just wanted to get away from Kiba. That's really all it was." I shrugged, and she chuckled. Oh, the effects of a feminine laugh on a hormonally tormented boy.

"Is he bothering you again?" she asked, concern steadily revealing itself in her voice and expression. I shrugged again; she tells me often that I look cool doing that. Do I do so because of what she says? I have no idea.

"Not really. He's in 'Operation: Gung-Ho—Protect Hinata Even Though She Doesn't Currently Need Protection' mode again. I left because it, along with he and the many things he does, happens to be pointless."

She blinked.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say so many words at once. In any case, how about spending some time with me?" Kurenai-san said, winking. My heart leapt at the offer, and I felt like I just might blush again.

"Oh, so you're just going to up and leave me here?" said Asuma, looking slightly perturbed, though he was probably just kidding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," replied Kurenai-san. "I thought you couldn't hear me over there, or maybe that cigarette was better company or something."

"You'll never leave the cigarettes alone, will you?" said Asuma. "Well, it's about time I went and gathered the good-for-nothings together anyway. If you see Shikamaru, let him know to meet us at 'that place.'"

"Oh, you mean the Bar-B-Q restaurant."

"Shut up, woman…" Asuma murmured jokingly through gritted teeth. He walked off, waving his hand dismissively behind him.

"And don't forget about that fight you owe me!" Kurenai-san called after him. He didn't respond, and from the look on her face, she didn't expect him to. She smiled a half-smile, showing some exasperation on her part. Then, she looked at me. "Well, shall we then?"

"Certainly, Miss." With that, we made our way back into the village, walking side by side. My day off feeling rather consummate at this point (not in the sense of marriage; you know what I mean), we spent the remainder of the day together. Kurenai-san bought us some sweets and drinks (I just keep expecting her to say 'little brother') and we spent the day eating them, then going around and visiting with her friends and family. It was that summer _night _that I would never forget.

As the sun began to set, Kurenai-san suggested that we lie in the field amongst the fireflies and look at the stars. How could I say no? Of course, in my eagerness, I felt that I was giving myself away, and in an unprecedented act of saving one's ass, I suggested to take Kiba and Hinata along with us, preparing a meal and tea for a nice picnic. I felt disappointed when Kurenai-san happily accepted my offer, even though that meant that she wouldn't get the wrong idea, which was, in fact, the right idea.

Much to my delight, when we did suggest things to the two of them, they told us they already had plans.

"Kiba-kun said he'd treat me to some ramen at Ichiraku," Hinata said happily. She probably expected during her venture in ramen bliss to see a certain loud-mouthed blonde who beat a certain loud-mouthed fleabag some time ago. Well, at least Kiba's finally making his move, so I can't knock him for that. I suspect Hinata knows about my feelings. It almost looked as though she were winking at me out of the corner of her eye. How embarrassing for me, if that were the case.

"Aww," said Kurenai-san. "It looks like we won't be able to employ your wonderful cooking talents this time."

"Nope!" replied Kiba. "Tonight, I've got Hinata all to myself."

"And you behave yourself," Kurenai-san immediately said with a stern finality. "I expect you to be a gentleman in the presence of such a fine lady."

"Yes, ma'am!" he barked. He was slightly blushing, and characteristically rubbing his nose with that finger. Someone needs to make him stop that.

"I might not be able to prepare anything to eat, Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata, "but I can at least make some tea for you two."

"Would you? I'd be very grateful," said Kurenai-san.

"Thank you, Hinata," I said.

"Not at all! I want you guys to enjoy yourselves, too. You're all like family to me."

I couldn't help suppressing a smile at her words, particularly when I noticed that Dog Boy's head had dropped in defeat. I suppose he didn't want to be seen as family in _that _way.

"Um… are you alright, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, oblivious to what she had done. Oh, the sheer satisfaction of it all.

Hinata's surprisingly fast in the kitchen. When she had finished with the tea, she gave us some cups and put the tea in two Thermos containers, one prepared to my tastes (how did she know? Perhaps I should join Kiba and pursue her when I finally wake up from my current dream), the other to Kurenai-san's, and we bid each other farewell as we went our own separate ways.

The trip back to the fields was rather uneventful. The fireflies lit the entire village, as they were inclined to do during the summer. It gave everything around us a warm, mystical feel. On a random note, why Kiba, Hinata or I never feel overheated in these coats is beyond me.

"Well, we're here," said Kurenai-san as we reached the edge of the village. We went deep into the fields; this was not the first time we'd done so. There was a particularly pleasant area for picnicking that my team tended to use every time we settled here. Surely, it would be useful for a night of idle star-watching.

The village itself looked glorious from far off in the pale firefly light; the fields were transformed into an entirely new world. The tall grass shimmered gold, making the entire field look as though it were alive and fiery. It was a rare beauty and serenity—a Kurenai, if you will. Lame as that was, it's true, I say. Just feel safe knowing I'll never say that to her face. I know I will.

We settled down in our designated patch and each poured ourselves some tea in the cups we'd been given. As expected, Hinata's tea is divine. I'm feeling warm and tingly as I drink it. Kurenai and I sat uncomfortably close (for me) as we looked up at the sky. I poured myself another cup and drank it down quickly. I could feel my face burning, sharing the nighttime scenery with her. I felt as though I would burn myself out, every ounce of heat escaping my body. My mind was also becoming hazy; all I could see was her, and the stars ceased to matter.

Wait a minute… that's not good. I was starting to feel a little dizzy, and I fell on my back to regain my sense of equilibrium, but the world took a little while to get used to; it had to be an ass with all the spinning. I'm drunk, I know it. But who—how? Then it came to me. Kiba, the eternal prankster strikes again. Suddenly, a strong fear gripped me as I finally adjusted to this awkward feeling; I was going to do something stupid.

I devoted every ounce of my will to not saying or doing anything I would regret later, and as we sat in silence for the next five or so minutes, it looked as though my resolve had managed to get the upper hand, but…

"The stars out tonight are beautiful," said Kurenai-san. "They're so far away."

That's all it took.

"And so are you," I said. Why? Why'd she have to speak? "Beautiful and out of my reach."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. She didn't seem horrified by what I said, but such a spontaneous statement would surprise anyone. I wanted to say I was joking, but apparently, in drunk-speak, it came out like:

"I think I love you."

"Well, I didn't expect to hear you say _that_."

"I also think I'm drunk." I just could not shut up. I suddenly hated myself. But most of all, I hated that damned Kiba. He had _no _idea what he'd just done. My world was crumbling before me. Kurenai-san would most certainly think differently of me by the end of tonight. And I was getting drunker by the minute, at that. Sake is potent, I've never had any, and I would probably find in about seven or eight years that I couldn't hold my liquor anyway.

"Oh…" she said airily. "That explains it. Looks like Kiba thought about pouring some sake into your tea."

It wasn't like me being drunk would make her think I didn't mean what I said, so I decided to go for broke. That was _definitely _the lack of inhibition speaking. Why is "lack of inhibition" equivalent to "lack of desire to quit while one is behind"? I think she found this amusing herself.

"And how long," she continued, "have you felt this way about me?"

"I started realizing I had feelings for you about three months after the formation of our team." My voice sounded slightly slurred. She was out of focus, too, but I could tell she was smiling. Please, body of mine, stop making a fool out of me. "There are many things I like about you, but I won't bore you with the details. I know it's a temporary crush."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips in mock indignation. This was torture. At the same time, I'm glad she didn't get eerily silent.

"So I'm just something you'll get over, am I?" she said. Maybe she'd be more believable if she could ever keep a straight face. I know I was smiling. A lot. More so than Aburame Shino has smiled in his life. I also knew I would feel like crying after this. A _whole_ lot. More so than Aburame Shino has ever cried or ever will cry in his life.

"I'm sorry for speaking of it in the first place," I said.

"Why's that? You can't help how you feel." Kurenai-san's tone had become serious, something I was also accustomed to. For that, I was grateful. "And it's not like I'll tell anyone about this, so you shouldn't feel ashamed."

"Kurenai-san…"

"Come on. There's no point in staying here. It's pretty clear you wouldn't feel comfortable, so let's get you home and call it a night."

She helped me to my feet, and I placed my arm around her shoulders for support. She was truly an angel, and I was most certainly appreciative of her understanding. I could barely raise my head to see in front of me. When I would next be sober, I was sure that I would be even less talkative than usual for a good long while. Then, as we started walking toward the village…

"You shouldn't feel bad," said Kurenai-san. "I've done a lot of things that might have made you feel some way about me. I can understand how you feel."

"Kurenai-san…" at this point, some of my resolve, along with her help, allowed me to say no more than her name. Or maybe, I was so drunk, that was the only thing I could say. Things were beginning to go black. I think I was falling asleep.

"But you know something?" she went on, the sternness of her voice fading, but not the sincerity. "It wasn't all mere flirtation. In a few years, if you still wanted me, I could see myself with you."

I could feel her breath just behind my ear as she spoke almost in a whisper. I felt as though I would pass out just from that. At this point in time, I couldn't even open my eyes. I might very well have been dreaming already; maybe I was just imagining things.

"You really are ahead of your time," I continued to perceive her saying. That was the last thing I heard.

The next morning, I woke up with a headache and a dire desire to vomit. This must be the hangover. I would definitely _not _be drinking in seven or eight years, not if this would be the end result.

I was in my dragonfly pajamas. How embarrassing. Who had undressed me? It seemed illogical to say Kurenai-san, for which I felt some relief, but I realized that there was no way my parents could not tell I had been drinking. Even though Kurenai-san had probably already explained the necessary details of the situation, it still felt awkward nonetheless.

When I had finally pulled myself together, I washed, dressed, brushed my teeth, and left stealthily from my house without breakfast. Mom would scold me, but I just didn't want to see anyone just yet.

As I walked down the sunlit streets of Konoha early in the morning, I heard familiar whistling. It was Kiba.

He came around the corner with his hands in his pockets, whistling one of his characteristic tunes with Akamaru howling cheerily atop his head. They stopped when they saw me. He smiled. I knew it.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," he said back. "Looks like you got a little tipsy last night."

"Yeah. Funny how that is. You wouldn't happen to know anything else about it, would you? Like _how _the sake got in my tea?"

"Well, it's not like _I _put it there," said Kiba with sarcasm that intentionally said otherwise. "So, say anything interesting to Kurenai?"

My eyes widened. A disturbing thought dawned upon me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You knew," was all I said. "All along."

"Yep."

"Well, you're certainly smarter than you look," I said.

"Hah! Well, you're certainly more human than you act!"

"Hmph. Well, shall we go pick up your beloved Hinata-hime?" I said stoically, but the humor was still there.

"What exactly are you saying?" said Kiba defensively. "It's not like that at all!"

"I heard Naruto's planning to ask her out."

"What?"

"Just kidding."

"Bastard. You _knew _I'd think it was true if you said it. I didn't think you were capable of lying, gossip, and trickery."

"I'm a ninja, sir, and a better one than you at that."

"Wanna prove it?"

"Anytime."

With that, we continued down the street in the direction Kiba had been going toward the Hyuuga residence. I would most definitely kick his ass eventually, but I was sort of glad I'd experienced what I did last night. I'm _sure _it wasn't a dream, and I had also picked up some newfound respect for Dog Boy. Not a lot, but… some. Now, if only he'd be a bit more quiet. And stop making fun of bugs. And smelling of dog.


End file.
